


The First Date

by Singstar234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma daughter, Emma had twins, Episode: s04e04 The Apprentice, F/M, Neal alive, Neal daughter, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: Takes place during S4E04. Instead of Hook taking Emma on a date, it's Neal. After planning with their daughter Hope, Neal thinks he can make their first date one to remember.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The First Date

As Emma walked into the diner her eyes quickly fell onto Neal and Hope who were both sitting in a booth sharing a ice cream. The noise of the door closing drew Neal's attention away from Hope. He looked up and saw Emma approaching, looking a little serious. Neal quickly stood up.

"Hey, did the Snow Queen turn up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing to miss. There's no sign of that Ice Witch yet." Emma eased him as she approached the booth.

"Hey mum." Hope greeted with a smile. Emma smiled back.

"Hey baby." Emma said back as she gave her a kiss on her head. "I need to borrow your dad for a second, that okay?"

"Um-hum." Hope said as she had a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. Emma lead Neal a few feet away from Hope, further back into the restaurant. Neal gave her a confused look.

"You okay? Seem like you have a lot on your mind." Neal observed.

"Yeah, well with Elsa and now this Ice Witch in town, that we can't seem to find there's a lot of things going through my head." Emma said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Neal reassured her.

"Yeah I know, but that's not why I'm here." Emma told him.

"Then why are you here?" Neal asked.

"Well, I thought about what you said last night. About you always surviving and you were right." Emma said.

"Okay, well like I said yesterday I'm not going anywhere." Neal told her.

"Good cause I'm here to ask you out."

A loud coughing was suddenly heard behind them. Emma and Neal quickly looked over to the table Hope was sitting at, seeing her hold her hand to her mouth as she coughed a little. She quickly gave them a thumbs up. "Breathed while swallowing." She said in a high voice.

Neal let out a little sigh as she shook his head while Emma slowly turned back to him. "Ask you out to dinner or something."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?" Neal pointed out.

"Well yeah, but last time that happened, it didn't really go as planned." Emma reminded him.

"Technology, last time I didn't officially ask you out." Neal said. "I just told you were I would be and what time I would be there."

"Still sounds like an ask out to me." Emma said with a smirk.

"How about this: I'll say yes if you let me plan the evening." Neal told her.

"I know how to plan a date!" Emma defended.

"You know how to chase bad guys, I know-" Neal began but Emma quickly interrupted him.

"How to break into those bad guys places." Emma said with a smirk. Neal raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, just promise me one thing. No rubbish coffee's and breaking into carnivals this time."

"Aw, now you've taken all the fun out of it." Neal said sarcastically. Emma laughed. "Alright I promise."

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight." Emma said.

"I'll pick you up at 8." Neal told her. Emma gave him another smile before turning and heading to the door of the restaurant. She quickly gave Hope a kiss goodbye before leaving. Neal smile never left his face as he sat back down with his daughter, who looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Neal sighed, the smile still on his face.

"Go on."

"Are you and mum getting together? What are you planning for the date tonight? Are you going to take her to a ball? Are you going to kiss her?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kid." Neal said as he eased Hope down with a hand gesture. Hope continued to bop up and down in her seat with excitement. "You mum and I are going to take it slow for now. And unfortunately I don't think Storybrooke holds balls. But, you wanna help me plan it?"

Hope nodded her head so fast Neal was worried her head may fall off.

**XxxxX**

Emma took another look at herself in the mirror, making sure her appearance looks up to standards. Since she had no idea what Neal would have planned for her she was thinking about going for something casual but still formal. But then she thought if he had something really special planned, maybe she should try something a little more formal and less casual. So in the end she decided to go for her favourite dress. A light pink v-next dress that hung down just below her knees. She decided not to do anything special with her hair and just put it up in a pony tail, but still made it look nice to go with her dress.

Emma took in a deep breath before making her way down stairs and over to her parents and Elsa, who had just gotten all the record books. "Okay, I want honest opinions. What do we think?"

Mary Margret couldn't hold back the smile that lit her face while David looked shocked and amazed.

"Wow."

"What your mother said."

"Is that just the corset, where's the rest of it?" Elsa asked, sounding interested.

"This is the rest of it." Emma said with a little confusion as she looked down at her dress. It quickly dawned on her that where Elsa is from, their dresses are most likely longer and more formal.

"Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight." Mary Margret said with excitement as she placed baby Baelfire down in his crib. Emma smiled at her mother, looking a little embarrassed.

"Let's not oversell-" Emma was quickly cut of by the flashing of a camera as Mary Margret took a picture of her. "Whoa, I really need to get my own place." Emma teased as she walked over to the table.

"Cut your mother some slack. It's not like we got to send you to a ball." David told her, sounding a little upset.

"You sure you guys don't want help? Maybe I could get Neal to stay in for the night." Emma suggested.

"My sister put her wedding on hold because of me. I don't want anyone else to stop living their lives on my account." Elsa quickly told her. Emma gave her a sympathetic smile.

The sound of knocks on the door quickly drew everyone's attention. Emma turned around and headed to the door.

"Here we go." Mary Margret sang with excitement.

"Okay." Emma took in a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. Once the door was open Emma took a small step back with a little gasp. Neal stood in front of her wearing a grey buttoned shirt that was left open with a couple of buttons at the top. He wore black pant suit trousers and a brown suit coat.

Never before has Emma ever seen Neal dressed up so fancy. And it defiantly suited him.

Neal himself couldn't take his eyes of Emma. His mouth was slightly open at the sight of her. He felt like he had been hit in the stomach, all the air around him taken by the sight of her.

"Y-You look-" Emma stuttered as she looked him up and down.

"Not as beautiful as you do." Neal told her as he looked her up and down himself. Emma felt a shy smile on her face as she took a few steps back letting him into the apartment. She then quickly realised something.

"Where's Hope?" Emma asked.

"She's coming. She said something about how we should have a magical romantic moment when you opened the door." Neal said awkwardly as he scratched the back of him head. Emma let out a little laugh.

"Seriously?" Emma laughed.

"She's defiantly a hopeless romantic." Neal told her. Emma quickly put her hands up in the air in defence.

"Well she defiantly didn't get that from me." Emma said defensively.

"It was a nice romantic moment, you're gotta admit." Mary Margret whispered to her husband. However Neal and Emma had heard her. Emma smirked as she clicked her finger over to her mother.

"That's where she got it from." Emma realised. Mary Margret put her hands up in surrender with a small smile on her face. Neal smirked at Emma.

"So technically she did get it from you." Neal pointed out. Emma opened her mouth ready to defend herself when a voice cut her off.

"Wow." Emma and Neal looked over to the door and saw Hope standing there with a backpack on her shoulders. Hope had a huge smile on her face. "Mum you look so pretty." She said as she approached her. Emma gave her daughter a hug.

"Thank you. Now, why don't you head upstairs and get you stuff sorted?" Emma told her. Hope nodded. She quickly turned to Neal and gave him a hug.

"Bye dad." Hope said as she hugged her dad tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Behave." Neal told her as they pulled away. Hope nodded to him.

"I will." Hope said before heading up the stairs. Neal turned to Mary Margret and David.

"You sure you're okay watching her?" Neal asked.

"Please, we're happy to. She is our granddaughter after all." Mary Margret told him. "You both just go out and have a great time."

"Just make sure you're home not to late." David said to Emma, who raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'll be home, don't worry." Emma told him and she and Neal began to head to the door.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?" David asked.

"Goodbye." Emma said with a slight of awkwardness as she and Neal left the apartment together. Once the door was closed Emma turned to Neal looking a little awkward. "Sorry about David. He can be a little overprotective."

"Don't worry about it, you are his little girl." Neal teased. Emma laughed at the joke.

"So, where is this mysterious date planned?" Emma asked. Neal held out his hand.

"Why don't we go and find out?" Neal said. Emma smiled as she took hold of his hand.

**XxxxX**

Emma walked into the restaurant first, looking excited. She turned to Neal. "This place defiantly tops Granny's."

"Well, considering the only date we have ever gone on was at a carnival I figured a nice restaurant would top it a lot better." Neal told her. He then pulled open a chair at their table, allowing Emma to sit down. Once Emma was sat down he took of his brown suit coat and placed it over his chair before sitting down himself. "You want something to drink?"

"As long as it isn't alcohol." Emma said.

"Why? Worried you won't be able to hold your liquor." Neal joked.

"No, I wanna stay sober tonight just in case the Snow Queen decides to crash our date." Emma admitted. Neal nodded.

"You still think she's being here has something to do with you?" Neal asked.

"I don't think it, I know it. There was a puddle next to my car this afternoon." Emma explained. Neal looked at her with confusion.

"A puddle? That could be anything." Neal told her. Emma quickly goes to speak again but Neal quickly interrupts her,. "Emma listen, tonight isn't about worrying about the Snow Queen or any other evils in this town, its about us having a good time. About _you_ having a good time."

Emma looks a little torn, between staying sober and having a glass. She knows that even if she does end up having a glass of wine she'll still be sober enough to take care of the Snow Queen, at least she thinks she does. And even if she isn't David and maybe Regina will be able to take care of it.

"1 glass." Emma tells him. Neal gives her a smile and turns to the bar, giving them the signal their ready to order drinks. Neal looks down at Emma's hands and take hold of them in his own. Emma smiles and tightens the grip on them. The pair looked into each others eyes, both feeling a emotion neither of them have felt in a very long time, normality.

Neal chuckled a little, making Emma look at him in a odd way. "What?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's just occurred to me that we both have known each other over all about 2 years, we have 2 kids, and technically this is our first date." Neal said with a smirk. Emma goes to open her mouth but quickly thinks back to all their times together, before and after Storybrooke.

"Yeah." Emma laughed with realisation. "I guess it is."

"Doesn't really feel like one, does it?" Neal said. Emma shook her head.

"No it does not." Emma replied with a smile. "So, what does one talk about on a first date with the father of her kids?"

"Hmm, good question." Neal teased. Emma laughed.

However the moment was cut short by a waiter dropping their drinks on the table, and over Emma's dressed, due to a drunk guy falling into him.

"Really?" Emma said with annoyance as she looked down at her dress.

"What the hell dude?" Neal complained as he tried to wipe the table with a napkin.

"I am so sorry mate, let me help you with-" The drunk man looked up and quickly stopped mid sentence when his eyes fell on Emma. Emma quickly recognised him.

"You. Your the thief that took of at the ice cream shop." Emma remembered as she looked at him. The thief, Will Scarlet, looked up as if he was trying to think of an excuse to say, but quickly legged it out of the restaurant. Emma hurries to her feet ready to catch him but stops suddenly once he is out the restaurant.

Though annoyed Emma composed herself. "Nope. Not gonna do it." Emma said as if she was talking to herself. She then sat back down. "We are on a date. And I am not gonna let some petty fairy tale thief ruin it."

"That's very grown up of you." Neal told her. Emma raised an eye brow to him.

"What, you saying I wasn't grown up before?" Emma asked.

"No, of course not. Just saying the old Emma properly would of chased after him till he was in handcuffs." Neal said.

"Don't worry, he's not getting away with this. Besides, there's ice wall around the town, he can't get away. I'll find him, but he is not gonna ruin this night." Emma said as she composed herself.

"Nothing is going to ruin this night." Neal told her. Emma gave him a competitive smile.

"Not even if the Snow Queen shows up?" Emma asked.

"Hey, no Snow Queen talk. Tonight, is just a normal night for us." Neal reminded her.

"Don't jinx it." Emma said. The waiter soon came over with another set of drink for them. He placed the 2 glasses of wine down on the table for them and left them once again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Neal said with a smirk. He held up his wine glass. "To a normal night?"

Emma giggled and held up her own. "To a normal night."

The clicked their glasses together and took a sip, staring at one another with happiness.

**XxxxX**

"Can I look now?" Emma asked for the 10th time.

"No." Neal laughed. "Just hang on." He continued to lean Emma, with their arms entwined and hands clenched to one another, as she kept her eyes closed.

"Normally after the date the gentlemen escorts the lady back to her house, not to a mysterious location." Emma teased.

"That is mostly true, but not for this date. Have something a little extra to end it with." Neal told her.

"Never took you one for mystery and surprises." Emma said.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises." Neal said causing Emma to laugh some more. Slowly Neal began to slow down to a full stop. "You ready?"

"Yes." Emma said with a smile. Neal placed his hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Open up." Slowly Emma opened her eyes to the scene in front of her. There was a park in front of them, with fairy lights covering on of the swing sets. Next to the swing set was a medium size box. Emma wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I know it doesn't seem like a lot. Hope came up with the idea." Neal told her. Emma turned to him.

"Hope?" Neal nodded.

"I told her about how the night we met I took you to a carnival. She wanted to remake the memory for tonight." Neal explained. Emma then quickly realised why there were fairy lights on just the swings. Its where she and Neal sat on the first night. And the fairy lights must be a way to make it more like the carnival.

Emma smiled as she turned back to Neal. "I love it."

Neal smiled back. He took hold of her hand and began to lead her to the park. "Come on."

Once they had entered the park Emma took a seat on one of the swings. Neal knelt down next to the box and opened the lid. He pulled out 2 small drinking cups and a brown bag. He passed one of the cups over to Emma. "Hot Chocolate with cinnamon. Should still be warm."

Emma took the cup and placed it to her lips. She let out a dreamy sigh. "Best drink anyone could ask for."

Neal stood up and took a seat next to Emma on the other swing. He opened up the brown bag and moved it to Emma. "Donut?"

Emma's eyes widened at the sight. "Jelly?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." Neal answered. Emma leaned in a grabbed a donut from the bag. She immediately bit down, sighing at the taste. Neal smirked as he took a bite of his own donut. He continued to watch as Emma ate, grinning at the sight. Emma caught his eye and gave him a curious look.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full.

"You're exactly like Hope when she eat a donut. I've never seen people eat them as fast as you both do." Neal told her. Emma went a little red from embarrassment.

"Can't help it if I love them that much." Emma told him.

"Well at least slow down before your sick." Neal suggested. Emma took his word and slowed down her eating. Neal took a bite of his donut as he looked up at the sky. A memory started to come to him. "Remember that time we went star gazing?"

"You mean the time you broke us into a shopping mall so we could go to the roof and go star gazing?" Emma reminded him.

"It was worth it in the end, right?" Neal said, already knowing what her answer was.

"Yeah it was. Couldn't deny the view of the city." Emma said with a smile. "I was really beautiful."

"Yeah it was." Neal said as he kept is eyes on Emma. Emma looked over to him, seeing the way he was looking at her. It reminded her of the first time they kissed, specifically on the very night too. Emma blushed a little as she smiled. Neal kept his eyes on her, observing everything about her, every inch of her face. Neal let out a small laugh when he noticed something.

"What?" Emma asked curiously. Neal pointed to his mouth.

"You've got a little bit of jelly on your lips." Neal told her. Emma quickly have her lips a wipe, missing the spot.

"Did I get it?" She asked. Neal smiled to her as he leaned forward.

"Come here." He placed his thumb on her lips and slowly wiped away the little bit of jelly. Even though it had gone he gave them another stroke. The pair kept their eyes on one other, both staring with the happiness and love they share for one another.

Slowly their pair moved in and connected their lips to each other. Neal placed his hand behind Emma's head while Emma moved her hand to the side of Neal's face. Their kiss deepened as they moved closer to one another. Emma slowly pulled away, allowing them to catch their breath. She kept her eyes on the floor, worried about how he may react to her feelings.

"I don't want to move to fast." Emma admitted in a whisper.

"It's okay. We've got plenty of time." Neal said softly. Emma looked up at Neal, seeing him with his caring face. Emma placed her forehead on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Neal looked down at his hand as he stroked her with it, catching a glimpse of the time.

"Wow." He was all he said. Emma sat up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's 11 o'clock." He told her. Emma's eyes widened.

"What? Where has that time gone?" Emma said with disbelief.

"Guess what they say is true. Time flies when your having fun." Neal quoted. Emma smiled. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

The pair stood up from the swings. With their arms linked with one another, and their drinks and donuts in hand, they began to make their way out of the park.

**XxxxX**

They climbed up the apartment building together, both laughing together. "I was not that drunk." Emma said defensively.

"I had to carry you to our car. You had nearly half of the bottle of Tequila." Neal reminded her.

"We shared it, and I only had a little." Emma argued.

"You were of your head." Neal told her. Emma smirked.

"Okay, maybe I was a little." Emma admitted.

"Thank you." Neal said, glad he had won the debate. The pair fell into silence as they looked over to the door. Emma slowly turned to him.

"Well, not bad. You managed to make me forget about that evil Snow Queen." Emma said.

"See, it's nice being normal for one night." Neal told her.

"I don't remember the last time I did anything that was actually normal for me." Emma sighed. "It's nice. Just wish it could be like this everyday."

"Guess we'll just gave to do this again sometime." Neal pointed out. Emma raised an eye brown.

"Is that you asking me out again?" Emma asked in a teasing tone.

"No, that's just me suggesting the idea." Neal told her. "This is me presenting it the idea: will you go out with me again?"

Emma gave him a small smile as she leaned in and placed her lips over his own. Neal quickly began to kiss back and placed his hand one hand on her head and other on her waist. Emma placed her hands on the back of his head and neck as she deepened the kiss. Neal moved closer to Emma, causing her to move back against the wall next to the door. There was a small thud as she fell against the wall. The pair froze in place as they looked over to the door, almost expecting one of Emma's parents to open it and get caught like teenagers do.

When no one opened the door the pair sighed and laughed a little. "I really need to get my own place." Emma whispered.

"Same here. As much fun it is being with my dad and Belle, it's a little weird." Neal said.

"Yeah, well at least you haven't walked in on them like me and Henry did." Emma said as she remembered the memory, cringing a little. Neal raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry we didn't see anything, and Henry was only 11 at the time."

"Please don't put images in my head." Neal groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Emma laughed. Emma slowly leaned forward and placed one last kiss on Neal's lip before turning to her door.

"Night Neal." She said before closing the door. Neal smiled as he let out a sigh of almost relief.

On the other side of the door Emma leaned against the door with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. Completely unaware of the company in the room.

"So how was it?" Emma gasped and jumped a little as she saw Mary Margret looking at her with excitement while David looked a little uncomfortable.

"You guys are still awake?" Emma laughed.

"We wanna hear everything about the date." Mary Margret told her in a happy voice.

"Just for the record, some of us don't wanna hear...everything." David said, sound a little grossed out.

"How was the restaurant? Did you go anywhere after? Was there a goodnight kiss?" Mary Margret babbled as Emma's eye widened at all the questions.

"That for instance is one of the things I don't wanna know about." David told her.

"I really need to get my own place." Emma said, mainly to herself. "Night guys." She slowly began to make her way upstairs.

"She seems happy."

"They must of had a good time."

"I can hear you guys." Emma called down. She made her way into her room and saw Hope asleep in her bed. Slowly Emma made her way over to her draws and pulled out her pyjamas. Quickly taking of her makeup and changing Emma slowly and carefully climbed into bed with her daughter. Hope stirred a little in her sleep and she turned over. Emma placed her hand on her daughters hair and slowly stroked it, easing her daughter back to sleep. After a few seconds Hope was still. Emma placed a soft kiss on Hope's hair before leaning back into bed, allowing her body to fall to sleep into what she hoped would be a happy dream.


End file.
